elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Roots of Madness
The Roots of Madness is part of the main quest in . Background Sheogorath has asked the Hero to be his champion and defend the Shivering Isles from Jyggalag and the onset of the Greymarch. Sheogorath also revealed that he is, in fact, Jyggalag, and will eventually destroy his own kingdom. During the last quest "Symbols of Office," Sheogorath vanished and is now presumably Jyggalag. Haskill said that it was still possible to defeat Jyggalag, but it would require one ascending to the Throne of the Madgod. One would need to rebuild the Staff of Sheogorath before that was possible, however. So they have successfully rebuilt the staff, and now they are ready to recharge it in the Palace's Font of Madness. Finding it overgrown in Order Crystals, speak to Haskill. Walkthrough Haskill tells the Hero that Jyggalag has poisoned the font by fouling the pools of Mania and Dementia below the fountain itself. The pools are where the insanity of the Shivering Isles' inhabitants settles. They will need to clear both the Pool of Mania and the Pool of Dementia before one can finish crafting the Staff of Sheogorath. Fountainhead The entrance to the Fountainhead is behind the throne. The Gnarl Cultivators that inhabit the Fountainhead are tame and will not attack. However, you will also encounter standard Gnarls that will need to be dispatched before you can proceed. Hostile Gnarls can be identified by their blueish-silver glow. In Fountainhead there are several small pools with a Priest of Order guarding them and they are actively poisoning. Kill them and take their Shards of Order. The Shards are used to break the seals on certain root doors in the Fountainhead as well as some crystal covered hollowed tree stumps. However, if they don't have any Shards one can usually go to the side of the door into a small chamber. Hanging above is a Gnarl Chrysalis, activate this and a Gnarl Cultivator will pop out and then proceed to walk to the door and destroy the order crystals on it. Pool of Mania Once the Hero has two Shards, follow the arrows to the two main pools: the Pool of Mania and the Pool of Dementia. These pools are defended by more Priests of Order. They will find Lord Thadon here wearing his unique helm—the Diadem of Euphoria. Fight the Priests and take their Shards, they are needed to shut the large Obelisk in the middle. Attack and fight Thadon until he is killed, don't forget to take his helm and continue to the Pool of Dementia. Pool of Dementia Arriving at the Pool of Dementia there are several Priests of Order guarding and if the Hero is Duke of Mania they will find Lady Syl waiting on the stairs. Syl will use the unique levelled Amber Warhammer Nerveshatter. Fight the Priests and Syl, take their Shards if needed and once Syl is dead, her body can be looted for her enchanted warhammer Nerveshatter. Thadon will only appear during this quest unless the Hero has decided to become the Duke/Duchess of Mania, and that they have killed him to take up his position as ruler of Mania. Syl will only appear during this quest unless the Hero has decided to become the Duke/Duchess of Dementia and, that they have killed her to take up his position as ruler of Dementia. The Throne Room Once both pools are restored, it is time to return to the Throne Room. The crystals from the Font of Madness will be gone, and activating it will give the Hero the fully-functional Staff of Sheogorath. This can be recharged at any time at the Font of Madness. This will end the current quest and begin the final quest, "The End of Order." Journal de:Die Wurzeln des Wahnsinns ru:Корни безумия fr:Les racines de la Folie Category:Shivering Isles: Main Quests